


You Are My Hope

by TheHedgehogSong



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the prompt:</p><p>When they were making their totes-super-strong barricade in the dorms, they had to sacrifice a few beds and Miller’s was the one nearest the door so it was used. Monty offers to share his for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from this post on tumblr:  
> http://milenadaniels.tumblr.com/post/113103250733/so-you-need-minty-fic-ideas
> 
> There wasn't a night between them barricading the dorm and the mountain men coming after them but let's just pretend there was.... :)

The floor had been radiated and guards are dead but now they need to prepare, after all this is just a temporary solution - they can't hide out here forever.

"We need to barricade the doors." Bellamy announces, he claps Miller on the arm and gives him a nod. "I need to go, got to try and find a way to disable the acid fog."

"Good luck." Miller says sombrely and with that Bellamy leaves. "Come on then." Miller says, willing to rally behind Bellamy again - he finds it easier when he's following orders, following others people’s lead. As much as he never wanted to become a guard like his dad he can't help but realise that he’s not good at anything but being a solider.

 They move what they can in front of the doors, the sides, the lamps and some of the beds. They do as much as they can before now all they need to do is arm themselves and wait.

"People should try and get some rest. I'll stay on watch." Jasper says and some of the people amble over to their beds.

"I'll take watch with you." Miller says walking over to Jasper.

"No, you need to rest. We'll need you when they come - you're our best fighter." Jasper says. Miller would argue, say he can take watch as well but Jasper has a point, his dad trained him when he was younger, he’s willing to bet that he's the only person here that actually knows how to fight properly and not just swing wildly.

Miller gives a nod and goes to lie down, it's then that he realises that his bed is one of the ones that were used to form the barrier. He sighs and rubs his face and looks around the room to see if there's anywhere on the floor near a wall he could use for the night.

His eyes land on Monty who's sat on his bed fiddling with a screen of some sort in his hands. Miller's not one to lie to himself, he knows that ever since they've been stuck in this mountain he's managed to develop a ridiculous crush on the other boy - it was inevitable really. Monty's cute, smart, funny and always so optimistic - he makes Nathan feel, if only for a few moments, hope. Hope that everything will turn out alright.

Without a bed to go to and with his sense of hope that they'll ever make it out of this room alive, let alone the mountain, dwindling he makes his way over to Monty. Monty looks up from what's he's working on once Miller gets close enough and offers the boy a small smile.

"Hey." Monty says quietly and Miller simply sits down beside him.

"What you working on?"

"Oh this?" Monty says, brandishing the screen and grinning from ear to ear - the smile he gives when he's particularly proud of something he's done.  "This, if it works, it will let us access the CCTV in the corridors."

"So we'll be able to see when the guards come for us." Miller finishes for him and he can't help but smile back at Monty. Monty practically preens under Miller's approving smile. "When's it going to be ready?"

"Soon?" Monty says, smile dropping slightly. "I hope."

"Well I'll leave you to it." Miller says. The bed above them, Jasper's, is already taken by someone who gave up their bed too. He looks across to where a few people are camped in the middle of the floor - they must have gave up their beds too.

"You used your bed for the barricade?" Monty asks. Miller just nods and stands up - spying a patch of floor close to where Jasper is, if something happens and Jasper needs help then he'll be close and he'll be able to help out.

A hand captures his wrist and he turns to see Monty, who's looking a little desperate and a lot flushed. "You can sleep with me." Monty rushes, then seems to realise what he has said and blushes even brighter. "What I mean to say is you can sleep on my bed. I've got to finish this and I can sit on the floor beside."

"And when you finish?" Miller asks, he refuses to put Monty out of his bed - Miller's tougher than him, can easily sleep on the floor.

"I'm only little?" Monty offers in a small voice with a hesitant smile and a blush still painting his face. Miller should turn him down, knows he should turn him down - this isn't the time or the place. Then again if this is his last night he supposes he should properly try to enjoy it what little he can.

"Okay." Monty seems to startle at this - like he didn't expect Miller to accept.

"Cool." He says going to sit on the floor, but Miller stops him with a hand on his arm.

"Its okay, sit on the bed I'll lie behind you."

Monty nods but moves so he's perched right on the edge of the bed. Miller then lies down facing the other way, more or less hanging off the other side - even like this their backs are pressed together.

"Night." Monty whispers quietly and Miller lets out a huff of a laugh and shuts his eyes.

He must have been more tired than he thought because he more or less just passes out. He wakes up with a start when there's movement behind him. He sits up and turns around.

"Sorry, sorry." Monty says, wide eyed, one knee on the bed and the other leg on the ground. "I was trying to lie down, didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay." Miller tells him, he makes a quick scan of the room, everyone's more of less where they were - some asleep, some chatting quietly in a group, Jasper's still on watch. "Come on." Miller says, arranging himself so he's on the edge of the bed and facing Monty.

"Erm." Monty states and Miller rolls his eyes fondly, he grabs on of Monty's arms and tugs him until he gets the picture and lies down on the bed. Miller rearranges them until Monty's back is pressed against Miller's chest and Miller has his arm securely fixed around Monty's waist.

They barely fit and the arrangement’s precarious at best but it's nice. Miller's sure that if it were a different circumstance then he would be finding the whole situation sexual - being pressed head to toe with the boy he fancies - however the night they're preparing to make their stand it's just outright comfortable.

Monty gingerly puts his hand over Miller's where it rest on his stomach and Miller moves so that their fingers interlace.

"Nathan?" Monty whispers and it makes Miller's heart flip slightly - no one but his dad has called him Nathan in a long time.

"Yeah." He whispers back against Monty's neck and he feels to boy shiver in his arms. There's no answer for a few moments and Miller's about to ask what it is when Monty moves to shuffle around in the bed.

Miller's hand flings out and catches onto the headboard to steady himself so he doesn't fall out of the bed. He then finds Monty facing him with a determined look on his face. “I…” Monty starts again and his eyes flick down to Miller’s lips.

“Yeah, me too.” Miller says and Monty’s face morphs into one of surprise. “Wrong place, wrong time though.” Miller says delicately and Monty’s face falls a little. Feeling slightly more balanced Miller’s hand moves from the head board to cup Monty’s cheek.

“When we get out of the mountain then.” Monty says and Miller feels that same sensation that he always gets around Monty spread through his chest. He suddenly believes, in this moment, that they will get out of the mountain. They’ll do it together.

“When we get out the mountain.” He repeats. Monty beams at him and leans forward to capture his lips, it’s short and chaste.

“We should get some rest.” Monty says when they part and Miller nods. Monty shuffles in the bed again and Miller has to steady himself, again. Monty shuffles until they’re in their original position, reaches up and taking the hand Miller is using to steady himself, drags it over his waist, fingers interlinking.  “Night.” Monty says quietly.

Miller lets out a huff of a laugh and closes his eyes.

 

 

 


End file.
